2012-08-03 - Weight of the Mantle
The trip isn't a long one, and is even shorter once the new Superman made it up to altitudes where a sonic boom wouldn't cause property damage. He gets to New York, the blue and red blur stopping abruptly to resolve into a man hovering over the skyline, cape billowing majestically, not flopping over his face this time. He stops for a bit, looking around and listening. He finds the Avengers Mansion then, and flies it at an appreciable clip, landing right outside the gate as he gives the mansion another look over. A bare hand reaches out, pressing a buzzer while he listens in, the classic S-curl forming as he notices the camera. Well, if he was in Metropolis, it is also in New York state, but if not...it is a distance away from the Kent Farm and Titans Tower. Stark is currently in his lab working, rubbing his forehead as he works on some data that Banner forwarded him to review on the clean energy project they are working on together. As the buzzer goes off, Jarvis must pause in helping Asia with putting the cookie dough on the baking sheets. There is a bit of a mess in the kitchen that Jarvis has been fighting to keep up with, but he is smiling gently as he enjoys his time with the young lady. The buzzer goes off within the kitchen and Jarvis says politely, "Please excuse me a moment Asia while I take that." He then moves toward a wall unit to push a button on a monitor system. An image of Superman is displayed for Jarvis to see while Kon-El sees a blank monitor unit. A clipped British accented voice is heard, an older gentleman's voice, "Avengers Mansion. How man I assist you?" That is definately Jarvis. "Superman, here," the man who seems to be at the bare minimum age to get away with using 'Man' in a name says. "I was looking for the Avengers," he says hesitantly, looking up towards the camera when the monitor doesn't show anything. "Now that we're sharing a state, I thought it best to come by, compare notes, say my hellos, and offer assistance." He gives a boyish grin then. A blink comes from Jarvis, he then says, "Not too much Asia," before turning his attention back to the screen and pressing the button to project his voice. "Of course young sir. It will be just a moment while I alert the Avengers." Jarvis then activates another system in the unit and says, "Any nearby Avengers, we have a guest called Superman stopping at the Avengers mansion. He wishes to meet with those that can attend." That is when Stark groans down in the lab. "I already know, I already know," he grumbles to himself beneath his breath. He pushes himself up from his chair, mentally tapped into the Avengers comlinks so that he can get alerts such as this. He starts to strip and mentally summons his armor as it hovers in the air and spins about him before it gets into place to fit over his body and start to lock into place. While Iron Man is preparing to meet the new guest, Jarvis returns to the intercom system, "Welcome to the Avengers Mansion, Superman." There is a buzzing sound before the front gates slowly start to open up to welcome the young man in. "Please remain on the driveway for security reasons. I will meet you at the door." The intercom then goes quiet as Jarvis starts to walk toward the front door. The gate will close and relock automatically behind Kon-El. It's rather hard not to look awkward in red and blue spandex standing in the middle of a driveway. Floating slightly over the ground helps a bit, along with a little artistic billowing of the cape that doesn't look quite natural, especially with the wind not being good enough to get that sort of billow. He does a preliminary scan of the grounds with his X-ray vision, checking for anything that'd explain a rather interestingly worded request to stay off the grass. All these adornments to the courtyard are a double edged sword. They are equipped with self-defenses, such as lasers, throwing blades, motion detectors, land mines that can be activated or deactivated, and cameras with day and night vision as well as infrared. These are not all the defenses either, making breaking into the mansion, even by air a dangerous task indeed. Apparently, whoever's voice that was, didn't wish the security system to accidentally be set off...but honestly, even the driveway has defenses, so only those must have been deactivated. As you get to the door, it opens without you knocking. There is a stiff, British elderly gentleman with thinning hair. "Welcome to the Avengers Mansion, Superman," he says with just the right amount of proper stiffness. "Please come this way," and he motions elegantly with one arm to bring you further inside. He smells a bit of cookie dough right now. Iron Man on the other hand is finishing up his suiting up. He moves about a bit, and deciding he is good to go, heads for the exit of his lab (the inside one), to enter the sub-level hallway. He will be taking the long way up rather than the emergency exit. "Did I interrupt some baking?" Conner asks, brow knit as he gives a last look to the security, but considers it rude to comment, so he doesn't, actually landing again to walk the normal way after the balding man, waiting a few steps past the door to be lead further. "It is still being carried on by an Avengers Academy member," Jarvis says with an arch of an eyebrow. But he soon closes the front door behind you and opens the double doors of the sitting room. "Please wait here, young sir. Someone will be here shortly." You can here metal feet walking up stairs. "In the meantime, would you like some refreshments?" Conner already looks to the stairs, and then turns back to Jarvis, nodding his head with a smile. "Yes, thank you," he says warmly, and crosses his arms behind his back, beneath the cape as he waits for the metal figure. Iron Man? The stairs are behind a door and down a hallway, but Conner can see them and an armored man coming up if he so wishes. Jarvis then bows his head respectfully, "It will just be a few moments, young sir." He then only leaves the door slightly ajar as you enter the sitting room as he goes to get said refreshments. Conner takes a seat, cape tucked neatly beneath him as he waits, just listening in for now, doing only the most cursory of scans with visual senses, not making the effort it'd require to really see through any dense materials. The door starts to open, a metal hand. As the metal figure is revealed, it is red and gold with glowing eyes. He steps inside, leaving the door open behind him, "Greetings Superman," a male sounding computerized voice says. "I am Iron Man, current Chairman to the Avengers." Superman rises to his feet, offering a hand to the Avenger. "Figured it was past time I came by and paid a visit," he says, smiling warmly. "Been a bit busy trying to deal with the chaos back home, though." He does not X-ray Iron Man's head. He is a polite guest, not Batman. "Rather impressive security system you have out there," he remarks. A metal hand is offered and a firm handshake is given. "A pleasure to meet you," the neutral sounding computerized voice says. "I am sure Mr. Stark will be pleased with the praise. He is our technician. I am pleased to hear that things have calmed down. It must be more difficult for you, since you are wearing a title of a man still alive and not exactly retired. I understand legacy heroes are common from your history however." Apparently legacy heroes is not a common thing in this Earth's history...it happens, but is not common. Jarvis comes through the open door at this point carrying a lovely silver platter. He moves with the utmost practice and care as he soon sets the platter on a table and pours some tea for Superman. There are containers for cream and sugar, and there are these flavored British biscuits and different breads resting upon the tray as well. Superman turns to Jarvis, holding up three fingers when the sugar is gestured to. He looks back to Iron Man. "Kal told you then?" he asks, deflating a little at the direct reminder of him only filling the shoes. "I believe I can figure it out on my own, though Kal-El is currently mentoring with me and some others at the Avengers Academy," Iron Man states. Jarvis in the meantime puts in the sugars and stirs so very quietly. The spoon is set aside on a little saucer in case you wanted more later. He then stands up and bows once more before taking his leave just as quietly. Iron Man does nod toward Jarvis however as the man move to depart, acknowledging him. Then back toward the new Superman. "I am glad you stopped by here however, I had wished to meet you, but have not the opportunity to leave New York City at this time." He motions to let you reseat yourself, though Iron Man does continue to stand. "Thank you," Superman says to Jarvis on his way out, then looks back to Iron Man, staying standing as long as the armored man is standing. At least he hasn't started floating to make himself look taller. It seems Iron Man's comments have wounded his pride a little. Or perhaps he's offended on behalf of the title. "My own villains have been quiet," he says. "I was worried they might be relocating here," he explains. "Or vice versa. Has Kal told you much about what he used to fight?" "Doom! That was the king, right?" Superman asks, snapping his fingers. His confrontational demeanor drops as the name's provided. When there's no further questioning of his assumption of the title, he does take a seat, cape tucked once more neatly behind him as he reaches for the tea. "Some are pretty specialized, but if a grey guy covered in bone spikes shows up in New York, you call everyone in that you can, and I mean everyone. Me, the League, all of your crew. Might even take Kal. If you see someone that looks like me," he says, gesturing to the costume, "but different colors, with white skin, you get word to Metropolis as soon as you can. Others... well, I don't know what you normally go up against, but if that out there is how you protect yourself in a neighborhood, I think you'd be alright against most of the others." "The dictator of Latveria, though I suppose he is techniqually a King." Iron Man shrugs his shoulders, it's amazing he can even do that. "We have fought off alien invasions, the Hulk when he has lost control, supervillains, supervillain high science organizations, and more. I believe what we cannot defeat ourselves at first, we will find a way as we always have." A briefly pause. "However, assistance from a fellow hero is always appreciated. As I hope in times of need, we can all offer an open hand to one another." "I warn against those two because one's as strong and dangerous as Kal, and the other..." Conner frowns into his tea. "Well, this is not the first time I've been Superman. Did your archives tell you that?" "There was a time with many Supermen, one is also known as Steel, a member of the Justice League, and Cyborg Superman, a wanted criminal." Iron Man really does have his mind connected to the net after all! "As for the one that is pale and much like Kal-El, do you mean Bizzarro? Does he have any particular weakness? There are a number of articles in the past that have spoken of Kryptonite, but I am not sure what it is." "I was the one with the jacket," Superman explains, "and you know /why/ there were so many?" he asks, this seeming to be the main thrust. "Kryptonite's a rock, remnant of Krypton. I don't even know how much there'd be now," he says, shaking his head and sipping his tea while he thinks. "Does a number on Kryptonians. Comes in more flavors that I can keep track of. Popular with Kal--my villains. Doesn't hit me as bad as him, though." He thinks again. "I'm not even sure if it'd work on Bizarro, though. He... well, he's not actually Kryptonian." "Honestly, I have no idea," Iron Man states in response to why there were so many. That concept confuses him apparently. "It may be worth experimenting with," Iron Man states about using it against Bizarro. "Finding it is the question. Still, one would not wish it to be in the wrong hands, just as it is a nightmare to me to think of an EMP in the wrong hands." He is a machine after all. "Superman is dead, long live the Supermen," Kon-El states simply, quietly. "The grey one I warned you about, Doomsday, is the one that did it." "Doomsday." A nod at that, "Still, that does not explain why 'long live the Supermen'. Or is this a Metropolis mentality?" Iron Man tilts his head slightly as if studying you thoughtfully or perhaps slightly bemused. "The most powerful and most loved hero in the entire world is beat to death by a monster on the streets of Metropolis, on live television," Superman says, serious expression making him look more the man than the boy. "From what I hear, you've got heroes coming out of the woodwork in New York. Not like that where I'm from. You have... families of heroes, who all operate in the same town, same sort of powers, but each one's got a leader, a father." He leans back, closing his eyes as he lets his head fall back, looking up to the ceiling. "Everyone else? They're sidekicks. Junior League." He takes a deep breath. "Imagine one monster, one villain that kills the greatest hero you've ever known, the only one who's stood up to the danger in your city and won. You'd panic, you'd lose hope, you'd be worried about the /thing/ that killed them coming back. If they couldn't stop it, who could?" He opens his eyes again, and looks directly into the glowing eyes on Iron Man's faceplate. "Someone'd have to stand up. Someone'd have to be that hero. People'd go to... some pretty big lengths to find a replacement. Some of it's fame, some of it's respect, and some... are just trying to exploit the legacy, but Metropolis /needs/ a Superman." Iron Man is quiet, perhaps thoughtful. He doesn't move, very still. When he finally moves, he starts to speak again as well, hands moving vaguely as he speaks. "I never saw it like that before. That is why the Avengers Acadmey was founded, to help the next generation step up to the plate and carry on the ideals of the heroes before them. But each will have their own codenames, their own way of doing things. Individuality is a big thing in the Avengers, though sometimes connections are developed such as Hulk and She-Hulk which are actually cousins. Or between me and War Machine, are from the same technology. And Captain America had a sidekick Bucky back during World War II, but no one mentions him since he died back during the war. However, I do not see how Kal can just step down from his title. It is like there no longer being an Iron Man." Iron Man shakes his head. "There is always an Iron Man, and I hope always will be an Iron Man. But Iron Man is a suit and an ideal, /that/ is who Iron Man is. Superman though is more than just a symbol, it's a person's face. How do you simply replace a face? It is why I believe what you are doing now to be so difficult and why I believe you are very brave to face that challenge. How do you replace an individual? You can't. Perhaps the drawback to not having a mask." "I'm not replacing the face," Conner says, though the resemblance to Kal is unmistakable. "I'm continuing this," he says, tapping the crest of the house of El on his chest. "If I'm the ideal... the suit, the face? Even the powers. Those are secondary." He smiles then, as if hearing his own voice saying the words pleases him. "I am not Kal. I can't be Kal, but I /will/ be Superman." Kon can't see Stark's approving smile, but Iron Man nods in approval or perhaps understanding. "I can see that. I believe you will do what needs to be done, and that is a good thing to witness." And that is when Jarvis returns with a small plate of cookies for Kon-El. He comes in silently and sets the saucer on the silver platter. He then goes to leave, before pausing beside Iron Man. "I'll make sure you have some in your study," before moving to leave the sitting room. A normal person wouldn't have heard that whisper. But it gives Kon a hint. Humanoid inside the suit, and does not eat in front of others apparently. Well, he could, but masks are generally worn for a reason, and Conner respects that, though Jarvis does make it tempting. "Is this how teams work in your world?" he wonders, reaching for the cookies, having relaxed, the conversation having taken a weight off his shoulders he doesn't seem to have known was there. "Every team I've been in... well, it was more like family. Sometimes literally." "The Avengers can very much be like that, but secrets can also be kept and often kept for a reason. What one shares, is up to them. Most of the time, none of us have any clue what is happening in Thor's life, as the only time we are introduced to his Asgardian life is when Loki bothers us. For the longest time, most of us did not know She-Hulk's identity until it became public knowledge," though some did know. "We can often live together at times, and still have our seperate lives, but we also know should we need each other we will be there. Without hesistation. Without doubt. We can count on another team mate to be at our back. Even Mr. Stark has pulled strings and dumped a lot of his time and money into the Avengers because he believes in this team. But it is not like he called us up to talk about how it felt like to be crippled and in a wheelchair for a while after he was shot in the back by his ex-girlfriend." "I know my teammate's kid," Conner says. "I go out and have pizza with the others, and I know who not to let chose the toppings," he says. "Some of us... well, some of us keep our secrets, but when I see a teammate on the street, 9 times out of 10, I know them." He has another cookie. "Just... the level of secrecy just seems weird." "I suppose," Iron Man says after some thought. "Thinking of an Avenger with a child is strange. I suppose I could see T'Challa with one, that's Black Panther, the King of Wakanda. But he has not been pushed into a royal marriage just yet." He lightly crosses his arms, metal fingers tapping a pattern on one of his arms. "The Avengers trust one another, but that does not mean we always open up to each other. I suppose that is something different from the older generation and the younger generation. It is also something the Avengers is trying to encouarge those at Avengers Academy to do with one another, open up to each other. But in the end, it is an individual choice on how deep to go." Iron Man with his mask and demanor, is likely one of the ones that have trouble opening very deeply at all...and Tony has no less of a mask in most cases. "And shouldn't you be leading by example?" Conner asks, apparently done with the cookies. He rises to his feet. "Thank your Butler for the cookies for me, they were very good. I should be going, though. Did you have any last questions, or warnings you think you should give?" "His name is Jarvis, and I shall." Iron Man then offers his hand, "Captain America is the one to lead by example, I'm the one to lead by creativity. And as for warnings, beware of the Mandarin and Loki. Call us if you need information. Our doors are open." "Mind describing those?" Superman asks, giving a firm handshake of his own. "I mean, I at least gave you 'spikey grey guy' to go off of." A nod at that, "One moment please." Iron Man then leaves the room briefly to enter the kitchen across the hall. He gets something out of a kitchen drawer, ruffles the green hair of a tree-like figure, and returns back to the sitting room. He uses his metal fingers to touch a number of holographic keys that appear when the device is turned on. He uses the small device which is like a held held PDA but thinner...and all holographic. Suddenly, three images pop up. There is Mandarin, Fin Fang Foom, and Loki. There is also a growing list beneath them of their powers. Mandarin is magic and technology based from the rings he wears on his fingers which represent different elements. Loki is also a magic user and an Asgardian god, a trickster and shapeshifter. Superman looks at the display, leaning in close. "Guess a description doesn't really help with 'Shapeshifter', huh?" he asks. "By the way, there's also a guy called Mxyzptlk. Magic, 5th dimension, trickster. He'll beat it if you get him to say his name backwards." "Oh, Loki will reveal himself sooner or later as himself to brag and then explain how grand his plan is." Remind you much of Lex Luthor? "Highly annoying," the computerized voice states. "You are kidding, right? How are you supposed to do that? Ask him how to pronounce his name backwards? I doubt I could." "You can also make him spell it," Superman suggests. "I was thinking a game of hangman." "That's creative. I like you," Iron Man's computerized voice states bluntly. "That reminds me, do you know Wonder Woman very well? Mr. Stark met her at a party and says she is interested in setting up discussions with the Avengers." "I'm--kinda dating her junior," Conner says, blushing lightly. "I can try and get in touch with her, though. That's another visit I should probably make." "She said she would stop by sometime. I was just wondering what she was like and the Justice League was like. I have only met Kal-El briefly. He...reminded me a bit of Captain America," Iron Man says. "You work with the Titans, do you not?" The holographic PDA is turned off. "Yeah... not sure if I've inherited Kal's spot on the League, I'm not as fast as he is, can't really respond to the whole world at once like he did," Conner remarks. "I doubt many people on the Justice League have Kal's speed except for the Flash. But Kal is still techniqually a member of the Justice League from what I understand." Apparently even with a netural voice, Iron Man has his own sense of sarcastic humor. "I do not know details as I said earlier, I have not gotten to speak with him much." "I'm... pretty slow by our standards," Conner explains. "If I get a chance to talk to her, I'll let her know you were asking. I'm trying not to stay away from Metropolis too long. It needs its' Superman, after all." "Remember, you also need you time," he advises Kon-El. And if he permits it, Iron Man will rest a hand on his shoulder closest to him. "I'll show you out Superman." And if the hand was permitted there, it does not linger long though it is heavier than a human's hand with the metal, but likely still not feeling as heavy as the original Superman's hand. The hand's nothing compared to the cape. Superman allows himself to be seen out.